1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a solid substance granulating apparatus loaded on a vehicle, which is able to treat inorganic solid substances, that is, is able to move to various places such as places where incombustibles are collected, sightseeing places, etc. to crush inorganic solid substances such as glass products, chinaware, bricks, etc., to granulate crushed substances by removing sharp edges of the crushed substances, to screen crushed substances to various kinds of grain sizes.
2. Prior Arts
Recently, treatment of inorganic substances such as incombustibles has been a problem due to an increase of glass products and products made of chinaware, bricks, etc.
Conventionally, after inorganic solid substances such as glass products, chinaware, bricks, etc. are collected at a predetermined place, a collecting vehicle collects, and conveys the same to a treatment facility which is provided with apparatuses for crushing, granulating and screening, etc. of those inorganic solid substances, wherein they are finally treated.
It is expensive and time consuming to convey inorganic solid substances such as glass products, etc. of glass bottles, etc. to a treatment facility. Therefore, the inorganic solid substances are infrequently gathered by a collecting vehicle. A problem arises where the collection and treatment capacity of inorganic solid substances such as glass products, chinaware, bricks, etc. does not catch up with the quantity of discharged solid substances.
Furthermore, such a problem exists, where the collected inorganic solid substances are very bulky compared to the transpotation means. In such a situation, the transpotation are efficiency declines, and a great deal of inorganic solid substances can not be transported at a time.
Therefore, a transportable type glass crushing system was developed. The transpotation system included, on the deck of a vehicle such as a truck, a glass crushing machine, a charging device for charging glass products such as glass bottles, etc. into a charging port of the glass crushing machine, a transfer device connected to the lower part of the glass crushing machine in order to transfer crushed substances crushed by the glass crushing machine, a grain size screening device for screening and classifying the crushed substances to grain sizes, and a dust collector connected to the glass crushing machine.
However, in the abovementioned glass crushing machine, there are still the following shortcomings:
It is difficult to re-use crushed inorganic solid substances because sharp edges of the crushed substances may injure workers' hands when treating the crushed substances.
Furthermore, in order to re-use crushed substances, it is necessary to transport the collected crushed inorganic solid substances to a treatment facility which has a granulating apparatus for removing sharp edges of crushed substances and granulating the same, whereby the working efficiency after the crushing treatment is poor, the working environments of workers may be worsened due to dust and dirt generated in the process of granulating the crushed substances to cause the sanitary condition to be worsened.